Sleeping Beauty
by catcrazy987
Summary: A crossover of Sleeping Beauty and Legion of Superheroes. Basically, what every fan wants: to be rescued by their hero in a fairytale style.


I am a new writer on this site. I would really appreciate some feedback on my writing so I can fix the problems. I had to write a story for school a couple months ago, and I just found it and I thought I should post it.

* * *

I own none of LoSH, because if I did there would be more seasons. Warner bros. and their respective owners own the Legion of Superheroes. I only own my characters.

On a far off planet that no one thought was real, there lived a race that everyone thought had died out long ago. This race was called the Celestials, a race of all powerful beings who could govern the universe if they wanted to, but decided not to. The Celestials were governed by a king and queen. The king and queen were unhappy because they had no children of their own. At last the queen gave birth to a baby girl who they named Alex. Everyone in the kingdom rejoiced except one person. That person was an evil high priest who hated anything to do with the king and queen. One day all the priests gathered, as was tradition, to give gifts to the princess.

One priest said that "The princess will have everlasting beauty, a rose without wilt."

Another said "she will be as kind as a doe."

The third said "she will be smarter than anyone else"

This continued on until only the last two high priests were left. One of the high priests was the one who hated anything having to do with the royal family. The other was a kind, elderly priest who knew that there was bound to go wrong so, as tradition, she always went last.

The evil high priest then said " The princess will die on her seventeenth birthday."

The elder priest intervened as the others screamed in horror " She will not die, but instead, on her seventeenth birthday she will burn herself and fall asleep for a thousand years."

The other high priests warned the king and queen of this misfortune to come. The king and queen tried their hardest to hide all things that could even distinctly have a remote chance of harming their daughter, but it is a castle and there is always something that could go wrong in a castle, for it is a dangerous place full of sharp things. On her seventeenth birthday Alex was wandering around the castle when she happened to walk into the kitchen. She was amazed by the fire in the hearth,for she had never seen fire before because of the prophecy. She knelt down and no sooner had she touched an ember by mistake , then the spell had taken it's toll and she fell into a deep sleep. The cook called for the king and queen and they hurried to the kitchen to find their daughter asleep on the floor. They rushed to the high priest and asked what they were to do. The high priest listened and then made everyone in the palace turn to dust. The high priest then sent the king and queen out to tell the residents of nearby planets of the legend of the castle, and it's princess. Eventually one thousand years passed and the great Celestial race died out, for their golden age had passed when the king and queen left, and as all great things must come to an end sometime. Around the princess Alex's birthday the Legion of Superheroes, a group of people with super powers who fight to preserve justice, decided to make the forgotten planet their base. While one of the Legionnaires, Brainiac 5, was surveying the area, he noticed that there were castle turrets in the distance under the vegetation. He went around to the other planets and started asking about the castle. One person knew about what the castle was and told Brainiac 5 about the princess and what happened. Right away the Legionnaire decided to rescue the princess. Brainiac 5 went back down to the Celestial planet and went through the thick vegetation with ease and he saw remnants of others who apparently had a harder time trying to get to the castle, but he valiantly pressed on. At last Brainiac 5 reached the castle and saw that layers and layers of dust lay everywhere. He continued to the tower in which the princess was sleeping in. He climbed up the stairs to the top of the towers until he reached the princess's chambers. He stopped and looked upon the princess. He was suddenly struck by how beautiful she was. So much so that he could not take his eyes off of her. He knelt down to kiss her, and as soon as their lips touched, Alex opened her eyes. With Alex, everyone who had been turned to dust came back to life. As Brainiac 5 and Alex walked back through the courtyard, people slowly returned to their duties. Soon Brainiac 5 and Alex got married and lived happily ever after.


End file.
